1. Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a molded product and a method for producing the molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a polymer material such as a polystyrene, a polystyrene-ABS resin copolymer, a polycarbonate, a polyester, a polyphenylene sulfide, and a polyacetal have been used for components of electric products and electronic and electric equipments since they are excellent in heat resistance and mechanical strength and, particularly, in the retainability of the mechanical strength against circumstantial changes in a case of the components of the electronic and electric equipments.